Helado de fresa
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Todos lso días de verano las PPG invitan a los chicos a la piscina para ponerles celosos, si un día a Bombón se le olvida invitar a uno...¿Qué hará Brick? DEDICADO A KATNISEVER, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.


**One-shot.**

**Helado de fresa. Narrador omnisciente.**

Era verano, y Bombón como siempre en verano se iba a broncear –o a intentarse broncear- en la piscina junto con sus mejores amigas, Bellota y Burbuja. Le encantaba que quedaran en sitios a los cuales Brick y sus hermanos asistían y ver la cara que el chico pelirrojo ponía cada vez que quedaban con algún chico, bueno él ponía cara rara pero sus hermanos expresaban su malestar con caras todavía más raras, esto les hacía gracia a sus amigas y no se separaban de los invitados para ver las diferentes caras que hacían los RowdyRuff Boys al darles besos (en la mejilla claro está) a los chicos que invitaban.

Boomer se encolerizaba con Burbuja cada vez que hacía eso de darle besos a algún chico que no fuese él, pero después la arrastraba a algún sitio, se enfadaba con ella, le hacía la pared durante unas horas, y después la besaba sin temor alguno de las miradas insolentes que le daban los chicos.

Butch no duraba ni unos instantes y cogía a Bellota de la cintura llevándosela con él a algún lugar en donde nadie les viese para hacer cosas no aptas para menores de edad, increíblemente no le habían pillado ni una sola vez, cosa que exasperaba al chico que acompañaba a Bellota ya que moría de celos cada vez que esto pasaba.

Con Bombón no pasaba lo mismo, Brick hacía lo mismo con otras chicas, era una especie de competición de celos en las que ambos se jugaban el orgullo, unas veces ganaba Bombón y otras veces ganaba Brick. Ese verano, a Bombón se le olvidó invitar a un chico a mitad de este, por lo que se quedó con sus amigas. Brick estaba sumamente nervioso, le iba a decir a Bobón lo que sentía.

**Narrado por Brick.**

La miré, estaba charlando tranquilamente con sus amigas, sus hermosos ojos estaban tapados por unas bellas gafas de sol, su cuerpo tostado por el sol se veía tan hermoso como ella en su totalidad, su pelo, sus curvas, sus labios, sus ojos, sus piernas… todo en ella era precioso y hermoso, como una pintura misteriosa y valiosa. Vi cómo se levantaba perezosamente de la toalla, y se desperezaba largamente para después preguntarles a sus amigas si querían algo. Vi cómo andaba a paso despreocupado y sensual atrayendo las miradas de todos los chicos esos tan pervertidos, asquerosos, ella era mía y sólo mía, miré a mi compañera, que no había dejado de hablar con esa voz tan aguda y espeluznante que tenía y que de vez en cuando dejaba salir una estridente risa que me partía el tímpano. Le pregunté si quería algo ya que iba a ir a comprar, ella me dijo que no quería nada ya que si no se pondría gorda como Bombón, cuando dijo esto fruncí el ceño, nadie se metía con mi chica, así que le di una mueca y me levanté a seguir a Bombón.

Sentí las miradas que me echaba las chicas al pasar por sus lados pero ni me inmuté, la única que quería que me mirase así estaba comprando un helado seguramente de fresa.

Distinguí su silueta a pocos pasos y cogiéndola del brazo me la llevé a un lugar el cual estaba vacío, mostrándole una sonrisa de medio lado le dije:

-¿No traes a nadie hoy?

Ella frunció el ceño ante las palabras dichas, como si fuese una ofensa, seguramente no se habría acordado y ahora se sentía enfurecida porque esta vez le había ganado yo.

-No necesito a un chico para divertirme porque si no lo has notado no soy una mujer de mala reputación –dejé salir una risita- ¿qué te pasa? Como estuvieses pensando que lo fuese te mato.

-Nunca pensé eso Bomboncete –sabía que odiaba ese nombre, parecía que se trataba de una chica gorda cuando en realidad su cuerpo y sus curvas eran dignos de una diosa.

-No. Me. Llames. Bomboncete.

-¿Por qué preciosa? Huy, que helado más rico tienes ahí –dije fijándome en el helado de fresa (siempre tengo razón) que llevaba en la mano. Con un movimiento rápido se lo quité consiguiendo un sonrojo de rabia en la cara de MI chica. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes me miró enojada y gruñó un encolerizado ''devuélvelo'' ganándose que le diera una lamida al sabroso helado que ahora yo poseía – te lo doy si me das un beso.

Ella se quedó quieta por un instante y después murmuró unas maldiciones, al segundo de esto yo no sabía qué demonios pensar. Se había lanzado a mi cuello, sujetándolo con decisión y sus labios estaban sobre los míos besándolos, no me lo pensé mucho y contribuí en ese delicioso beso con sabor a fresa. La sangre empezó a correr en mis venas con más rapidez, mi respiración se hizo más pesada y mis manos actuaron por sí solas dejando caer el helado al suelo y enrollándose en la cintura de la preciosa chica a la cual estaba besando apretándola más contra mí, cuando escuché un gemido salir de sus labios mi ego subió hasta niveles nunca alcanzados y me atreví a introducir mi lengua en su boca causando que ella se removiese para apretarse más todavía junto a mí. Me sentí enloquecer cuando echó su cuello hacia atrás dándoles permiso a mis exigentes labios que la querían entera únicamente para ello. Mis labios subieron de nuevo hacia los suyos y los rocé suavemente.

Poco a poco abrimos los ojos y sonreímos juntando nuestras frentes, ella miró el helado que había soltado al besarla y una sonrisita tímida se asomó por sus sabrosos labios.

-Creo, que esta ha sido la única vez que desperdiciar un helado ha servido para algo.

Yo reí y volví a hacerme con su boca de manera impetuosa, porque sabía que esa era una declaración indirecta. Yo le hice la mía hace ya mucho.

**Hola gente, Lucero al teclado.**

**Como saben me encuentro en vacaciones y por ello tengo tiempo para nuevos FanFics, este se lo dedico a esa maravilla de chica llamada Katnisever para que tenga un hermoso verano y lo disfrute tanto como yo. Quisiera animarla para que siga con los FanFics y escribiendo en general porque es MUY buena. Un besazo.**

**Lucero Gómez.**

**P.D.: Si esto te ha gustado (o no) me lo harás saber con un comentario.**

**P.D. 2: ¿Qué tengo que mejorar?**


End file.
